Spencer's Coffee
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: It's been three weeks since Aaron and Spencer got together... And Spencer's morning goes from average to nerveracking! How can one person make him act so weird? Aaron is excited about their sleepover planned for the night. Hotch/Reid series 2 Mature!


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds... Please don't rub it in. I'm still trying to get over it... *sniffle*

**Enjoy Please! :D**

**Warning:**___Probably contains typos_

**Warning 2:** _Be prepared... Rated M for mature ^^_

It had begun as an average day in the office... and how it turned into a total mess was _still_ rattling Spencer's brain.

Just what had happened?

*_Earlier that day_*

Dr. Spencer Reid was not a morning person, at all. Not even a tiny little bit. He accounted it to the fact that he loved to stay up late reading or watching the National Geographic; he could stay up very late when his mind was occupied. Hence, he didn't like having to wake up early.

Anyways, he wasn't a morning person, but he was never a morning person so he thought nothing of his foul mood.

He woke up every morning a little sour, but all he needed was his coffee and he would be fine... And getting to see his recently acquired boyfriend certainly didn't dampen his mood either.

They had been dating for three weeks so far. It was really nice because Spencer got to see him every day at work, and if they weren't busy Hotch- no. Aaron. Aaron would come to his apartment and read with him or watch TV with him! It was simply great!

He wasn't nervous around his boss anymore; it was very comfortable around the older man now. In fact, the genius was pretty sure that it was more uncomfortable _without_ Aaron around. Three weeks isn't very long, but actually it was more like they'd been together for a few years after all of the time they'd worked together. The older agent had already been a part of his life, now he was just a bigger part.

So, all he needed was his coffee and Aaron and he would be just fine. His mood would lift and it would be a good day.

After he pulled on his signature mismatched socks and stepped into his shoes, he was ready for his first cup of coffee.

Now, there's a certain and special way to make Spencer-coffee; he had finally perfected it after many years. The first thing to do is grab the on-the-go coffee cup and place it next to the pot.

Then: sugar.

Four good spoonfuls would do the trick if they were scooped with a tablespoon. It's not a giant spoon, and it's not a little spoon so it's perfect. After the sugar comes the coffee; it has to fill the cup up two inches below the top.

Stir.

The final step is the cream. Spencer's favorite is chocolate caramel. He always made sure to have it in stock. It just wasn't a good cup of coffee without the richness of the chocolate and the smoothness of the caramel. Just thinking about the delicious flavor was enough to brighten up his mornings. The cream is poured in until one inch remains from the top of the cup.

Stir.

And then there was perfection.

He repeated this ritual whenever he made a cup of coffee. The team picked on him for it because he even supplied his favorite cream at the office. Morgan says that his sweet tooth is the reason he talks so much, and Rossi says that chocolate wasn't meant for coffee. Garcia just thinks it's cute, and J.J. and Prentiss just smile and laugh. Hotch-_Aaron_ doesn't pick on him. He just slightly smiles and then goes to his office like he always does.

He supposed he could change it up if he wanted to, but why mess with a good thing?

Now it was time to get to work.

He grabbed his messenger bag and his coffee and was off. Just one more thing and he would be in a better mood... Aaron Hotchner!

Just thinking about the man brought a smile to his face! It was weird because Spencer had never been in a relationship that made him this happy. Sure, he liked the few people he had gone out with because it was rare that someone ask him out at all. They were all super nice and cute too surprisingly... But... um...

As he thought about it while he walked to work, he blushed a bright red.

The others were nice but he'd never wanted to do anything... physical with them. He had never 'done the deed' as Morgan so crudely liked to put it. It had just never crossed his mind with them! But with Aaron...

His blush darkened.

SSA Aaron Hotchner is a very handsome man. He's tall and strong... with nicely colored skin and broad shoulders. His short dark hair never looked out of place, and when he smiled it was beautiful. He had large, warm hands and his eyes were dark and smoldering. Spencer just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He had never been with anyone as attractive or appealing as the older agent, and all he thought about was when or _if_ they would, um... have sex...

It was very embarassing to think about but he couldn't help it!

What would it be like? Not just sex, but sex with Aaron... his boss, his teammate, his lover...

It made his knees weak to think about it as he flashed his badge for security.

He'd never had a lover before. A boyfriend? Yes, but a lover? No. He had never wanted anyone else the way he wanted Aaron. The thought of the others seeing him bared and vulnerable wasn't a pleasant one, but if it were Aaron it'd be okay.

"Hold the elevator!" he called as he tried to catch it before the doors closed with minimal coffee loss. He did. "Thanks!" he exclaimed before he could see who it was he was thanking.

"Good morning, Spencer," a warm, deep voice greeted.

The young genius looked up at the the only other passenger who was smiling at him. "G-Good morning Aaron," he replied with a blush that was hopefully not obvious. What had he just been thinking about! About _this_ man right in front of him! How embarassing!

As the elevator began its ascent to their floor, Spencer was left alone with his boss and his boyfriend. Was the elevator slower than normal, or was it just him?

Aaron Hotchner hadn't been having a good morning. Normally, he liked the morning time. It was almost always cool outside for his early run, and the taste of coffee always refreshed him. However, this morning he'd found out from Haley's sister that Jack wasn't going to be with him today because she was taking him on a six hour drive away to visit with her husband's family and apparently, her son needed someone his own age to play with and it would be perfect to take Jack along with them! And of course, it wouldn't bother Aaron because he worked all of the time anyways, despite the little fact that he had told that woman that he wanted to see his son today and _wouldn't_ be leaving on a case!

So... he was a little upset.

However, there was hope for him yet when he heard that voice call for him to hold the elevator.

"Spencer," he began, "May I ask you something?" If he couldn't see his son, then maybe he could see Spencer.

The genius nodded his head eagerly. "Of course!"

Aaron smiled. "Would you like to come to my place today? Maybe stay the night?"

Spencer choked on his coffee. "Stay the night?"

"Yes," Aaron replied, amused. "We've almost been together for a month. I thought about fixing dinner for you, and then afterwards we could-"

"Have sex?"

Spencer's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in horror. Had he really just let that slip out of his mouth? Was his vision swimming? He was so embarassed! Why did he say that! Why!

Aaron couldn't help himself, he pulled the youger agent's hand away from his face and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the nearest elevator wall. When he pulled away he smiled. "I was thinking coffee and dessert, but I'm fine with your suggestion as well." He hadn't wanted to move to quickly with the genius, but if he was just as eager to have sex then why hold himself back? Now he was excited. "So you'll come over?"

Despite his horror at his embarassing words, Spencer nodded his head. Aaron looked all the world like he'd just been promised something wonderful. His normally cool and collected eyes were bright and excited... It was so cute! Even if Spencer was extremely nervous now, he couldn't refuse that look.

"Since you don't have a car, you can ride home with me; is that alright? You wouldn't mind being the last ones to leave would you?"

"Oh, no, that would be fine," he managed to say. He wasn't sure why he was trusting his mouth to speak _now_. He knew that sometimes he couldn't control it, but it had never embarassed him so much before! It normally just spouted out random facts that he knew! Not his inner desires!

As the elevator doors opened up, Aaron smiled at him again. "I'm glad you think so, Reid. Now, get those files done on your desk."

"Sure thing, Hotch," he replied as the man left to go to his office. Spencer was left alone, hoping he didn't die of embarassment as he walked to his desk. The embarassment was so sharp and still fresh! He was face was still red and hot!

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan exclaimed, appearing next to the genius as he sat down. "You're all red... Do you have a fever?"

"No!" Reid exclaimed hurriedly, looking at his friend. "I'm perfectly fine! Never better!"

"Hmm..." Morgan looked him up and down. "Wait a minute... I know that blush... Spencer Reid! You have a boyfriend?"

*_Back to the present_*

And thus, what had started out as a normal day turned into a huge embarassment!

Not only had he embarassed himself in front of Aaron, but he was supposedly going to have sex for the first time! And with Hotch of all people! He was nervous as hell! He was mentally cursing now too! Dammit! And every time he thought a curse word, he blushed. And because his face was red, the entire team, with the exception of Aaron who remained in his office, thought he had a boyfriend no matter how many times he told them he didn't.

Damn profilers!

Damn, he cursed again! Fuck!

He blushed again and just laid his head down on his desk.

He was lucky that it was just a paperwork day. He finished all of his files already and was only left with the task of trying to calm himself down.

'Just breathe Spencer... Breathe...'

Everything would be fine. Just... fine... 'Breathe.'

He wasn't even nervous for himself really. He didn't care that he heard it hurt, and he wasn't worried that Aaron would hurt him. He was only worried that Aaron wouldn't enjoy it. More than anything, he wanted everything to be good for Aaron.

On a profiler basis, he knew that not caring about himself wasn't the smartest thing to do, but on a boyfriend basis he finally had an idea about what some of the more passionate unsubs or even some of the brainwashed victims felt.

Hmm... What did that mean?

Did he love Aaron?

As he tossed the idea around in his head, he remebered something.

One night, only a couple of days after Hotch kissed him that first time, they were at Spencer's apartment watching TV. It was a surprisingly boring documentary on Shakespeare. How did you make Shakespeare boring? Spencer _still_ couldn't understand!

Anyways... Needless to say, Spencer fell asleep on his couch. He felt bad about it when he woke up because Aaron had cleaned up the mess from their take-out, had turned his TV off, and had even covered him up with a blanket! He didn't remeber any of it, but there was one thing he _did_ remember... He bet all of his IQ points on the fact that he had heard Aaron say something to him just after he fell asleep... _I love you, Spencer._ Now, maybe it was just his imagination but he didn't think so. He was sure he'd heard those words.

He wanted to return them.

He looked up the few steps to SSA Aaron Hotchner's office. The blinds were closed and so was the door... If the man inside wasn't busy, then why wait?

He didn't want to wait till tonight. He wanted to do it now.

He wrung his hands nervously as he walked to his boss' office door. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this... Maybe he should turn around and go back to his desk...

Yeah. Yeah... That's what he needed to do!

He turned on his heel and looked at his desk. He took one step towards it before he stopped.

No. He _had_ to do this. He had already decided that he was going to do it, so he was going to do it!

He turned back to Aaron's office and continued towards it. Was it just his imagination, or was it getting further and further instead of closer and closer?

'Come on Spencer,' he scolded himself. _'_You catch serial killers for a living. You can face your boss.' His resolve steeled, he finally reached the door. He reached his hand up to knock, but a deep voice came from within before he could.

"Come in."

The young genius gulped and opened the door, peeking his head inside. He wanted to go all the way in, but his body was stuck.

"Yes, Reid? What do you need?" the man behind the desk questioned. He put the file he'd been reading down on his desk and sat down the pen he'd been holding. He raised a dark eyebrow when his youngest agent just stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Spencer. Come in. It's alright."

The genius chuckled nervously and finally made his body go into the office. He closed the door gently behind him. He took a seat in a chair before the large, paper-cluttered desk.

The Unit Cheif waited a moment expectantly before he spoke up. "Is there something you need?" he questioned.

Spencer twiddled his fingers and stared at them. "I.. um..." His blush darkened.

Aaron felt a smile begin to twitch on his lips. "Yes?" he questioned.

The young man took a deep breath and released it quickly, along with: "IthinkIloveyou." His head was bent down because he couldn't look up, and his hair had spilled around his face almost like a shield. He looked through the light brown strands to see if Aaron had heard him. "Did you hear me?" he questioned nervously.

The man nodded his head as he stood. He leaned over the desk and held himself up with his jacketed arms. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

Spencer thought about it hard. He'd never felt this way before. He felt like he knew everything yet nothing at all. He had never felt like he knew nothing; he always knew _something_. But with Hotch... Aaron... He knew close to nothing. It was exciting and tempting, and he yearned to learn everything. He wanted to absorb everything Aaron said, everything he did. He wanted to know all he could about the man before him. He'd never felt love before, so maybe that's not what he was feeling, but his genius level brain could only put that one word to what he felt for the man... Was he really expected to say that out loud? He'd embarassed himself enough for the day, thank you.

He blushed some more and looked away from the older man. "I... I don't know..." he finally concluded. "It's just this feeling I have when I'm around you... Um..." He blushed yet some more. "I just thought I would tell you that... Um... before tonight..." he mumbled.

Hotch smiled now and walked around his desk. He grabbed the back of Spencer's chair and scooted it away from his desk so he could stand before it. He grabbed an arm rest in each of his hands and leaned down to come face to face with the younger agent. "You just made me a very happy man, Spencer."

The genius looked at him and unbelievably felt his face heat up even more; his eyes strayed to the older man's lips. He wasn't sure where the sudden movement came from, but he placed his lips timidly against Aaron's. He didn't even care that they were at work and the office they were in could easily be (and actually was many times) barged into by anyone with a badge. All he knew was that he really wanted-

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, pulling away hurriedly. "I'm so sorry Hotch! We're at work! And I just- Oh my goodness! Someone could have wal-"

Aaron shushed the genius with another kiss. "It's Aaron, Spencer... My name, please use it when we're alone."

"A-Aaron..." Spencer replied with a nod and a blush (of course).

"And don't apologize for something like that," the older man continued. "I don't mind at all." He leaned forward for at least one more kiss, but Spencer stopped him.

"Save it for tonight, Sir," the genius said sultrily with a smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Aaron questioned, smirking. He'd never heard Spencer's voice sound like that... It was sexy.

"Am I?" Spencer replied in confusion, his voice back to normal. Woah, what had happened to his voice? That was weird.

Aaron laughed. "I'll investigate your voice and it capabilities later, right now I have work to finish if we're going to leave here at a decent hour."

The smaller agent nodded as the man returned to his chair. He was turning to leave, but... "I've finished all of my paperwork, would you like some help? You always get so much more than we do."

The man chuckled. "It's because Strauss doesn't like me." He nodded to the chair Spencer had previously occupied. "I don't mind if you'd like to help; that'd be great."

Spencer smiled brightly, glad he could help. He sat down and took the files Aaron handed him and got to work.

They worked peacefully for about an hour before the door burst open.

"Hotch! Reid is missi- Oh... Found him!" Morgan turned around and yelled in the pit. "He's in here guys! Hotch has been hiding him this whole time!" A lot of relieved responses were heard before Morgan turned back towards the two men. "Hotch, it's not fair that you can use him to finish your work but I can't slip a couple files onto his desk when he's not looking!"

Hotch shrugged. "The difference is permission. I didn't sneak a couple hours of extra work onto his desk just so I could get home quicker."

Reid sat his pen down and looked up at Morgan with a pout. "Why were you all so worried about me? We're at the office, where could I have gone?"

Morgan shrugged and ruffled his friend's brown hair. "You have to admit that trouble seems to have a crush on you." He perked up. "Speaking of crush, Hotch, did you know that Pretty Boy here has a boyfriend?"

Reid was mortified. They had decided to keep themselves a secret! What if Hotch thought he told!

But the man just raised an eyebrow with a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh really?" He questioned in amusement. "Who is it?"

Morgan laughed and pulled the genius into a gentle headlock depsite his protests. "We don't know. Pretty Boy keeps denying it!"

"Let go Morgan! You brute!" Reid exclaimed as he feebly tried to escape. He caught Aaron's gaze and asked for help.

"Morgan, don't you have some paperwork to be doing?" Hotch finally questioned.

The man released the genius and laughed. "I do actually, since I couldn't put it off on someone else today."

"Well, get to it," the boss instructed. He watched Spencer as the man left; the genius stuck out his pink tongue at the man, and Aaron was more excited about later... Was it really going to happen tonight? He certainly hoped so. He could only see the image of Spencer dripping wet, covered in only a robe in his head for so long... The more he saw it the more he wanted the genius, and he saw it almost every time he closed his eyes.

It wasn't even just that one image that drove him insane. It was Spencer in general. Just being in his office now, chewing cutely on a pen, totally innocent, was driving Aaron crazy. That office kiss had nearly destroyed him; kissing the genius at work when anyone could walk in and see...? He never knew he was that kind of person, the kind that would be really turned on by that but he was. It excited him to no end that they could have been caught because then everyone would know that Spencer was his. He never knew he was so possessive either.

Speaking of something he never knew... What was up with that sexy voice Spencer had used on him earlier? Calling him 'Sir' and what-not, but it wasn't what he said it was how he said it. The tone he'd used sounded a little deeper then his usual voice, huskier... It was very sexy. It stirred Aaron in a very dangerous place to be stirred at work.

He heard his office door shut and he looked to see that Spencer had closed it and was sitting back down. "Did you hear me Aaron?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that I didn't tell them anything about my love life," the genius replied. "They just started accusing me!"

Aaron chuckled as he got back to work. "They _are_ the best team of profilers that the FBI has to offer," he replied. "I'm not surprised they figured it out by now that you're seeing someone."

"But I'm seeing you, and they didn't accuse _you_ of having a boyfriend," he replied with a pout. He began to work some more too.

"They're more comfortable with you and can openly accuse you of all sorts of things. Even if they thought I was seeing someone, they wouldn't accuse me directly or even too loud secretly. They don't see me as the kind of guy they can joke around with," Aaron concluded. He didn't blame them, after all, he'd done it to himself. He'd made himself into the stern-looking boss man. He knew his team cared for him but since he never joked around with them or hardly ever left his office, he just wasn't a part of the 'fun'. He tried not to let it bother him.

Spencer watched the man as he continued to work. He had sounded a little sad when he said that... And it sounded like he thought about it a lot... "I think if you smiled more around them then they'd be more apt to joke around with you. Although, I don't think I can see Morgan putting you into a headlock." He laughed because although he didn't see it happening, he could definitely picture it. "That would be funny!"

Aaron couldn't help himself, he began to laugh too, even if it was a little bit at his expense. "Get back to work Agent Reid," he instructed with a smile.

A couple hours later, all of Aaron's paperwork was done. The rest of the team was an hour gone and his office light one of the last ones on.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," he said as they gathered their stuff to leave, "Strauss was particularly vicious today in her workload. I had planned on leaving much earlier today."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Spencer exclaimed with a smile. "I always get bored at the end of paperwork days anyway because I can go through mine so fast. That's why I never complained when the others dropped some of their files on my desk. It's really no extra time for me." They got onto the elevator and rode it to the parking garage.

"If you don't mind then it's okay, but they should really learn to do their own work. Don't encourage them, Spencer."

The walk off of the elevator and to Aaron's car was a silent one after that. It wasn't awkward, it was just quiet.

Spencer was very nervous. Sometimes, when he's nervous and hungry, his stomach growls... loudly. He glared down at it as soon as he sat in the car.

"Are you hungry?" Aaron questioned with a smile. "Would you like to just pick something up? Because I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Oh... that would be fine," the genius replied with a slight blush. He was happy because his red face had finally turned back to it's normal color, but now it was coming back! Dang it! (At least he wasn't mentally cursing anymore.)

After stopping by a nearby restaraunt and getting something to go, they made their way to Aaron's place. His apartment was bigger and nicer than Spencer's, much nicer. It was cool and very neat. The couch was black leather to match the loveseat. The kitchen was filled with shiny silver and black appliances. Jack had a bedroom and it was the only room that didn't match the black and silver color scheme. It was filled with bright colors and pictures all over the place. There were toys strewn all over the floor and the bed looked like it had been made by Jack himself (which is was). His room looked more like it belonged in Spencer's place. He had books everywhere and none of his furniture matched, but it was cheap and comfortable.

The only room at Aaron's place that Spencer hadn't seen was his room.

He had butterflies in his stomach.

He was really shakey when they got to the apartment and began the short walk to the elevators and then down the hall to the last door on the right.

When they got inside, they went straight to the kitchen and got the food out. The food had been very tempting earlier but now that he was here, he was too nervous to hungry. He didn't want to taste like his food when they started kissing! Why did he get onions on his burger? What if he got onion breath?

"What's wrong, Spencer? Aren't you hungry?"

The genius in question put down his half-eaten half of his burger. "Do you have any mustard?" he questioned. He'd read somewhere that mustard fought of the smell of onion breath. Now, whether it was true or not he didn't know, but he did know that it was worth a shot.

"I think I have some in the fridge," the older man replied. "Let me get it for you."

"Oh no, you don't have to!" Spencer exclaimed. "I can get it! Don't worry about it!"

Wow, his knees were shakey!

He had to walk by Aaron to get to the fridge and he nearly fell out. He'd never been this nervous before in his _life!_ And he could remember practically his whole life day by day and not one moment of this amount of nervousness came to him.

But underneath all of the nerves, he was very excited. Very, very excited.

He hadn't realized that he was just staring into the fridge until an arm appeared from next to him and grabbed the mustard he was looking for.

"It's right here," Aaron said, pulling it out and allowing the door to close.

Spencer jumped and managed to fall on the ground. How? He had no idea, but he ended up on his butt, looking up at a worried yet amused Aaron Hotchner.

"Spencer... is something wrong? You seem really tense." He sat the yellow bottle on the closest counter.

"What? I'm perfectly fine! Just a little nervous," he replied as he tried to shrug it off. He chuckled lightly.

"You're not normally nervous around me, have I done something?" Aaron asked, more worried than amused now.

"Oh, no!" Spencer replied hurriedly, shooting up. "You haven't done anything at all!"

"Then why am I making you nervous?" the man questioned.

Spencer looked down at his hands and began to nervously twiddle his fingers. "Well... umm... After s-sex dinner... I've n-never had before..."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, but he thought he was catching on. "What?"

Spencer shook his head to try and clear it. The last time he had formed an incoherrent sentence, he was just learning how to speak. Why did Aaron make him act so weird? He was going to try that sentence again, but he was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips.

"You've never had sex before right? And you're nervous around me today because of the elevator this morning right?" He smiled when the genius nodded, moving his finger up and down with his head. "You could have just said you were nervous; we don't have to do anything you know. We can just finish our dinner, watch that channel you enjoy so much, and then maybe have a cup of cof-" Now it was his turn to be stopped. But it wasn't Spencer's finger that stopped him, it was his mouth.

Spencer pulled away to catch his breath. "I'm not hungry... anymore..." he breathed out.

There was that sexy voice again! That husky... needy... sexy... voice... "Oh," he replied, "I am." But not for food. For Spencer. He doubted the genius knew just how much of an effect he had on his boss. He kissed him again and pushed him against the fridge. He really hoped Spencer wanted this because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop. "Spencer," he said, pulling away, "Let's go to my room."

"Okay..."

Damn that voice! He kissed him again for it but began to pull him towards his room. It probably wasn't the time for this, but he couldn't help but think that he'd never felt such a strong need for his wife. He felt like he'd explode if he didn't have his genius.

His... Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

Spencer was caught up in the moment, so he didn't realize what was happening until he was in an unfamiliar room. Then, it hit him. This was really happening!

But first... He was in Aaron Hotchner's bedroom! He _had_ to look around! There were books neatly placed on three small bookshelves. There was a small desk with a laptop and more books. The bed wasn't very high off of the ground, maybe about as tall as the couch. There was a small nightstand on they left side of the comfy-looking bed, and on top of it was a lamp, an alarm clock, and three pictures. One of the pictures was of Aaron, Haley, and Jack; it was also the smallest one: wallet-sized. Then, the next one Spencer saw was of Jack at the beach it seemed, and it looked like he was laughing. Then, the last picture...

Aaron watched in amusement as the younger agent looked around his room, probably filing things away possibly trying to profile him or something. It was cute. When he noticed the genius tearing up, he followed his gaze and it ended up on a certain picture he had on his nightstand. 'Oh... that...'

"Where'd you get this?" Spencer questioned, walking to the stand and gently picking up the picture.

"Someone snapped it and gave it to me," Aaron replied. "I keep my happiest memories next to my bed... It helps me sleep sometimes."

The younger man put the picture down and grabbed Aaron, kissing him deeply. That's all he could think about doing, just kissing Aaron and never letting him go.

Aaron managed to manuever them onto the bed. He pulled Spencer on top of him as they continued to kiss. After all, it was Spencer's first time and the last thing Aaron wanted to do was scare him or something.

After a few more minutes of making out, Aaron could feel the younger agent get a little curious. He felt timid caresses on his chest, and the genius's tongue slipped out of his mouth and into Aaron's. The older man allowed if for a minute before he took a little more control and it was _his_ tongue in Spencer's mouth.

Wow, he tasted good.

He put one hand on Spencer's thin waist while his other slid under the genius's shirt. So soft...and so smooth... He ran his hand up higher and lightly slid it over an apparently very sensitive nipple.

"Ah... Aaron..."

Oh? What a nice sound... He teased the bud with his fingers and was rewarded with more nice sounds.

"D-Don't do that..." Spencer panted out.

"Why? Aaron replied, sitting up a little straighter and removing his hand.

"It's embarassing..." the genius replied with a blush, although he missed the contact.

Aaron looked at the younger agent. He wanted this so much but... "You're not still nervous are you?" He didn't want to stop. "Should we stop?"

The younger man's eyes widened. "I don't want to stop!" he exclaimed. "I'm not nervous now! I promise! It's just that... I've never felt like this before... Please don't stop..." He gave Aaron the neediest pout he'd ever seen before.

"Just say 'stop' and I will," Aaron said seriously before he reached for the bottom of the younger agent's shirt. He was allowed to pull the clothing off, and he tossed it to the side. He looked for a second, his mind brining up the image of Spencer dripping wet... He recalled watching one water droplet fall from that wet hair, down his long neck, and then down some of his chest before it was caught by the robe. Aaron traced the imaginary trail... with his mouth... He bit and nibbled on the soft flesh, enjoying the sounds he could make the younger man emit. He felt soft hands thread through his hair...

Pretty soon, Spencer was convinced he'd lose his mind. Somehow he'd lost all of his clothes and all Aaron lost was his belt. He was being assaulted all over by his boss's tongue and his wandering hands kept touching him in places that no one ever had before. There was something missing... He wanted to feel Aaron too.

He pushed the man away from his new assault on Spencer's neck. "I want... to feel you too... Aaron," he managed to say past the lusty haze over his mind. He fumbled over the buttons on the man's shirt before he finally succeeded in pulling it off and tossing it away. Wow... He knew his boss was fit but... Just wow... He had such a firm chest, and he knew because he couldn't stop running his hands over it. He could have felt on it longer, but he was still naked and Aaron wasn't. So, he ran his hands down the firm chest and over his waist before he undid the man's pants and helped him out of them. Now, he was just left staring at a very large bulge in Aaron's silky dark boxers.

His heart beat sped up drastically as he lightly touched the bulge with his hand. His breath hitched just a little when he heard the man before him moan. It was incredible to know that he could make such a composed man make that sound. He would have explored a little more, but Aaron's voice stopped him.

"Spencer... I really need you..." He turned away for a minute and grabbed something out of this nightstand drawer. When he turned back around he had a small container in his hands. "Is this okay?" he questioned, squeezing some of the container's contents onto his hand.

Spencer nodded wordlessly. Watching as the man coated his fingers with the lotiony stuff. The more he saw, the more excited he got. He was inexperienced, but even he knew what that was... and why Aaron was coating his fingers...

"Lay back, Spencer," the older man instructed, his voice even deeper than usual. Spencer did as he was instructed. "Now... spread your legs..." The genius blushed darkly, but he did as commanded. "I'll stop if you need me to," Aaron added as situated himself between the slender legs.

He inserted one finger and kept an eye on his agent's face. It was scrunched up but it didn't look like it was in pain; it was actually a very cute face. "Spencer..." he said as he leaned over the genius and held himself with one arm as the other continued on, "Are you okay? You need to relax. Look at me."

Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at boss. "I'm fine," he said, embarassed.

He was using that voice again. Aaron inserted another finger; the smaller agent winced a bit and closed his eyes again. "Hey... Don't do that," the man said. "Don't look away..." When Spencer was looking at him again he smiled. "Much better. Now, relax... It will only hurt at first, but you need to relax okay?"

The genius nodded his head and smiled softly. "I trust you..."

Aaron kissed him and slid another finger into the genius. It was so hot... and tight... It was physically _painful_ not being inside of his agent, but he wouldn't hurt him unecessarily. He worked his fingers in expert motion until the smaller body was relaxed and moaning. The team always picked on their youngest member because he 'never kept his mouth shut', but Aaron certainly didn't mind. His name sounded so much better when it was being moaned out by Spencer. He could be satisfied just by watching the genius writhe and moan... but they were both ready for more than just fingers.

"Spencer..." he groaned out, "Spencer... Can I put it in?" He removed his fingers.

"Please," the younger man almost pleaded.

Wasting no time, Aaron coated himself in lube and eased himself into the tight, wonderful heat... "Spencer," he moaned, trying to catch his breath.

Spencer winced, it was definitely different and bigger than the fingers, but it was good... so good... Now he didn't feel like something was missing. "Aaron... move..."

And he did. Spencer cried out, but not from pain. He'd never felt this good before. He became a moaning mess. He threw his arms around the bigger man and they shared a sloppy kiss.

Soon, all that could be heard were Aaron's groans and Spencer's cries of 'Aaron' in many wonderful keys and volumes. It was a symphony of sex that Aaron enjoyed very much. Spencer's voice was so sexy and so beautiful... He could listen to it all night. When he pushed hard and fast, the genius's voice was loud and a little higher than normal. When he pushed slow and gentle, his genius either moaned low or whimpered and asked for it harder. His favorite sound though was his name, no matter how it sounded coming from those lips. Loud, soft, low, high: he loved it all.

He could feel Spencer's body tense up around him, so he knew he was close. He really wanted to watch his face as he came... It was probably a wonderful sight...

He pushed harder, earning those loud cries of his name, which might be his favorite if he had to pick. "Come on... Spencer..." he almost growled out.

Spencer really liked how deep and sexy Aaron sounded during sex. And he felt so good inside... Suddenly, the pressure that had been building up inside of him exploded and he screamed really loud. Aaron continued to push into him until Spencer felt Aaron's orgasm as well... He enjoyed his, but he was much happier feeling Aaron's... He hugged him tightly as he tried to breathe normally.

Aaron had been right, seeing Spencer go over the edge was one of the most amazing sights he'd ever seen. He pulled out of his lover and pulled his close. "I love you Spencer," he said softly.

The genius smiled brightly, yet tiredly. "I love you too."

They kissed.

Aaron cleaned them up and pulled the blanket over them. "Get some rest," he said, "I'll wake you up in the morning for a shower, okay?"

Spencer nodded sleepily and almost instantly fell sleep.

...

Spencer Reid was not a morning person, at all. He hated having to get up in the morning.

"Spencer... Spencer, wake up."

Aaron? He sniffed the air through his semi-conscious state. Coffee? He sat up with a groan. "Aaron?"

"Yes, it's me." He kissed his lover good morning. "Go hop in the shower and get dressed. I made breakfast."

After a groggy shower, Spencer pulled on his mismatched socks and went into the kitchen. "Good morning," he grumbled.

Aaron laughed. "You're not a morning person, right? I made coffee, and I think I just about got your pattern down."

Spencer watched as Aaron rinsed out his normal coffee cup and began to fix Spencer-coffee.

"Four spoonfuls... Fill up with coffee two inches below the rim... Stir... then the cream..." Aaron walked to his fridge and pulled out a new bottle of Spencer's favorite cream. "Then pour this in until there is one inch left. Stir. And there you have it..." He handed Spencer his cup. "Did I get it right?"

The genius took a sip of his coffee. "It's delicious," he replied, trying not to tear up. Aaron was so sweet!

The man smiled. "I'm glad, now, eat your breakfast and I'll give you a ride to work."

**End.**

SasunaruTLA: And there ya go! Oops! I was totally going to elaborate on the picture... but I can do that later! :D

**Please Review!**


End file.
